The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie is a 1997 Australian children's movie produced by 20th Century Fox and Gladusaurus Productions. This is the first theatrical feature-length film starring The Wiggles. It was shown in cinemas in Australia on 18 December 1997. Amateur magician Wally the Great (Tony Harvey) tries to become a better magician by stealing Greg's magic wand, but is confronted by Dorothy the Dinosaur, who believes the Wiggles have forgotten her birthday, while in fact, they have been planning a surprise party. The film was released in North America as a direct-to-video film in 2003 from HIT Entertainment, under the title Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie. Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wiggle house where they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs #Hey There Wally #Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Quack Quack #Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea #Boom Boom #Mrs. Bingles Theme #Tap Wags #Ballerina, Ballerina #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword #Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) #Romp Bomp A Stomp #I'm A Cow #Nya Nya Nya #Wally's Dream Music #Let's Have A Party #Wiggly Medley Cast * Greg Page - Greg Wiggle * Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle * Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt - Jeff Wiggle * Tony Harvey as Wally the Great * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog * Paul Field as Wags the Dog (Circus Scene) * Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle Voice Talents * Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's voice & Baby Dorothy's voice * Paul Paddick as Wags' Voice * Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice * Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy & Frank * Paul Field as Jacques the Shark, Wigglehouse Door and Waldo the Magnificent Mrs Bingle's Students * Clare Field * Amy Dunbar * Emma Ryan * Bradley Benson * Jessica Halloran * Sophie Hendrix * Madeleine Hurley * Catlin Mollica * Sian Ryan * Shanna Curry * Anthony Silvestrini * Cassandra Halloran * Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses Magic Club * Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President * Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler * Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable * Carolyn Ferrie - Magic Club Clerk * Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) * Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false moustache and glasses) Wiggles World People * Paul Paddick as Life-Saver, Rose Robber * Mic Conway as Postman * Luigi De Luca as Luigi the Gelati Vendor * Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples (Policewoman) * Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina * Cameron Lewis as Male Dancer * Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) Waggettes * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Lachlan McCarthy Pirates * Sarah Bowden * Elyssa Dawson * Michelle Drady * Donna Halloran * Reem Hanwell * Craig Henderson * Rhiannah Kitching * Kristen Knox * Cie Jai Legget * Cameron Lewis * Alissa Russo * Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate Young Wiggles * Daniel Lack - Young Murray Wiggle * Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Wiggle * Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony Wiggle * Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg Wiggle Dancing Magicians * Leanne Halloran * Donna Halloran * Edward Rooke Puppeteers * Gavin Sainsbury * Edward Rooke * Sheryl Talmage * Melissa King * David Anthony * Matthew McCoy Production Release The movie premiered in Australia on 18 December 1997, and in New Zealand in April 1998. The movie was released on VHS by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment in June 1998. It included an introductory message by The Wiggles before the start of the movie. In New Zealand, the movie was released in October. In North America, the movie was retitled Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie and was released on VHS and DVD on 4 February 2003. The Australian DVD, released on 12 November 2003, is presented in 1.33:1 format. It features an animated short story "The Lost Joey", and a photo montage presentation. According to Screen Australia, the video release of the movie ranked number 17 in 2011 DVD Sales; 15 in 2010; 11 in 2008; 13 in 2007; and 15 in 2005. Soundtrack Trivia Goofs Other media Gallery References External links * The Wiggles Movie at the Wigglepedia. Category:1997 films Category:Australian films Category:The Wiggles Category:G-rated films Category:The Wiggles Movie Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Musical films Category:Non-20th Century Fox